[unreadable] The MSM Administrative Core of the Partnership is responsible for the overall implementation, management, coordination and support of the MSM component of the Partnership. The MSM Administrative Core will also coordinate with UAB and TU Administrative Cores to ensure a cohesive seamless administration of the overall partnership in order to achieve its goals and objectives. The overall coordination, planning and evaluation of the Partnership will be accomplished through the Internal Advisory Committee, part of the Planning and Evaluation Core which is described in Section F. The MSM Administrative Core, as are the Administrative Cores of UAB and TU, is necessary and vital to successful management of this Partnership. Institutional partnerships, particularly those consisting of three partners, are complex and interdisciplinary by their very nature. It is thus important that the administrative structure allows a global view of the various components of the partnership including the Developmental Research Program and its pilot projects, the Research Training and Career Development Program, the Community Outreach Program and shared resources. Planning and evaluation are critical to the success of each of these components. The MSM Administrative Core is constructed in such a way as to allow overall evaluation and direction of the MSM component of the partnership while interacting on a more global view with Administrative Cores at Tuskegee University and UAB. The MSM Administrative Core will accomplish these tasks mainly through the scientific direction and administrative leadership of Dr. Satcher with assistance from the Co-PIs, Dr. Blumenthal and Dr Reddy, and the MSM Executive Committee and other ad hoc reviewers of scientific research proposals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]